


The dirty princess

by liddialidai



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Sexual Content, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity, rimmimg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddialidai/pseuds/liddialidai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa found her way to keep her maidenhood intact</p>
            </blockquote>





	The dirty princess

**Author's Note:**

> If your not a fan of anal sex do not read

She was now the Princess of the North.  
Her brothers Bran and Rickon had been found and Winterfell restored, somewhat to its former glory. There was still lots of work to be done but the main parts of the castle were now inhabitable.

Sansa walked away from the noise and festivities in the main hall, tonight was the last night of the week long celebrations that had welcomed Queen Danery's to Winterfell. She was due to leave tomorrow to return back to the Red Keep.

Sansa was tired. Bran had only been back a few months so she had been helping teach him the ways of council matters, so he could take over as official lord and she had also been trying to coach Rickon out of himself. Since Rickon had returned he was a little out of control and needed constant attention and what with Queen Danery's visit and all the feast preparations, Sansa felt spread thin.

She was happy that all was well, she was happy that some of her family had been reunited and in the long yesrs that it had taken to get to this place she was happy she had aquired some new family.

Sansa's thought snapped to the Hound. He was her new family, he had sought her out when he had learned she had reached Winterfell, collapsed on both knees in front of her and declared to all of the courtyard that he would never again leave her side and was hers to command. It wasnt so much a declaration of love like in the songs but Sansa knew that this was what it was to him. Sansa had looked down into his scarred twisted face and smiled and pronounced that Sandor Clegane was now her sworn shield.

That was three years ago and Sandor had performed his duties perfectly, he had immersed himself into his Princess and done whatever she wanted to please her. Sandor trained the new men at Winterfell, he had assisted in reconstruction of the outer wall, and various other out-buildings and she smiled to herself as she remembered how he had looked outside, topless, sweat glistening over his muscled torso as he lifted and carried wooden beams to whenever they needed to be. That was when she had first felt the flickerings of desire creep along her veins and she realised she was attracted to the notorious hound.

Sansa had made Sandor her lover two years ago. She waited a long time, well it seemed a long time to her to make him so. Sandor didnt seem to mind, he kept himself restrained in public, as was his duty but most nights when he escorted her to her chambers Sansa usually invited him in and all but pounced on him. She wasn't like that at first, sure she iniated the first kiss and asked shly for him to please her, but as the years rolled by and they explored each others bodies she became more confident. The only thing they hadnt done in two years was have intercourse. She wished it wasnt so but she needed to retain her maidenhead for her future husband, whoever that might be. Sansa had received numerous proposals over the last year but she refused them all, not ready to release the hound from his current duties.

Sansa remembered she had begged him once to take her, drowning in the throes of passion she had gripped his face and pleaded with him to take her maidenhead. Sandor had looked down at her for a moment and contenplated her request. He had shook his head and said he wouldnt, but there was something else that could give her equal pleasure. That was the first time he had fucked her arse. It was uncomfortable and foreign at first but she trusted his judgment and found she recieved immense pleasure from this act. She should be scandalised, she knew that, she was a lady, no a princess no doubt and she was dabbling in activities that what would make a whore blush.

Sansa snapped out of her thoughts as she neared her chamber door. She stopped in front of it and waited for the man behind her to open her door. She heard the rustling of his armour as he leaned forward and turned the catch. She walked into her room and over to where the fire was burning in the hearth, she heard him close and bar the door behind him. She turned her head to look upon him, a smile already present on her face as she took in his tall, bulky form, his massive body encased in armour, his sword resting in its scabbard and his beautiful twisted face looking at her.

Sandor was all hers. He didnt smile, he just stared at her, his eyes betraying his hunger for her, they burned with such heat and hunger and only for her. She was turned on by just his look alone, like her body was preparing itself for the onslaught of pleasure that only he could give her.

They stood apart, watching each other and she started to unbutton her dress, it was a new style, buttons all the way from her neck down to her waist, she peeled them open one by one, not breaking eye contact with her hound. He returned the gesture and started removing his armour as he too never took his gaze from her. They didnt speak, they just watched each other intensely, their lingering stares fueling their desire and heating their blood absorbing every movement of their hands as they stripped.

Sansa shrugged out of her dress and let it drop and pool around her feet, she heard a sharp intake of breath as Sandor looked at her nudity. She had deliberately not worn any small clothes tonight and she just stood waiting for him to ravish her with his gaze. Sandor had removed his armour and was In the middle of divesting his shirt when he caught sight of sansas nudity. He stopped and rushed towards her, reaching her within three strides and gathered her in his arms, his hands grasping her flesh as he pressed a passionate kiss upon her lips, she snaked her hands up into his hair and pulled him in to deepen their embrace, her tongue slipped between his lips and carressed his, a soft moan escaping her as she pressed her breasts into his chest.

Sandor grabbed one of her legs and hoisted her roughly up his body,  she had to wrap her legs around his waist and she felt his erection graze her thighs as she was lifted up,her core tightening in anticipation. He stalked towards her bed and lay her down, still kissing her and fell against her, one of his hands went to grab a fistful of her auburn hair and the other skimmed down the side of her breast, down past her ribs and settled on her upper thigh. He broke their kiss and bent his head to trace a line of wet kisses down her collarbone, pausing to suck on her tender flesh and mark her as his he continued his intoxicating ministrations to the tops of her breast before sucking her nipple into his mouth and tonguing it harshly. Sansa arched her chest further into his mouth and groaned as his teeth grazed her nipple. One of her legs had hooked itself around his waist and she thrust her hips into his, grinding herself against him as he played havoc with his mouth.

Sandor grinded his hips against hers, still fully clothed from the waist down, the hand that was in her hair fell away so he could release himself from his trousers and push the constraining material down over his hips, he didnt remove them completely, he was still sucking her breasts as she was still circling her hips against his, trying to create more friction against her sensitive nub. She released a wanton moan as she felt the tip of his cock against her wetness. He rubbed his cock against her, coating himself in her juices, teasing her nub as he rocked himself against her he was then kissing his way back up to her mouth and capturing it for another hot kiss.

Sansa felt the tip of his cock slip inside her cunt and she groaned at the feel of his girth, stretching her opening, even if it was just his tip. she heard him groan above her and he eased himself further into her, fucking her shallowly and she leaned up towards his chest and bit him in pure need, her teeth sinking into his flesh, marking him as he did her, she then pushed against his chest so he would get up and she flipped herself onto her stomach and presented her arse like a bitch in heat.

Sandor palmed her fleshy buttocks and leaned down to bite it, Sansa moaned at the sensation and thrust her backside further into the air, her cunt glistening with her desire and to show her appreciation. She felt sandors tonuge glide over her skin, nibbling her bum and licking his way down to her wet pussy. His tongue lapped against her wet slit and she felt him shudder his groan into her as he tasted her juices, his tongue flicked against her nub, circling and suckling against her hot sweetness. His tongue flicked up and he ran it against her asshole. Sansa moaned in delight and one of her hands shot inbetween her thighs to find her nub and she began playing with herself as she felt his tongue rim around her tight opening. He pushed his tongue into her arse, his hands reaching to grab her teats squeezing them hard, his thumbs flicking her nipples causing Sansa to cry out in ectasy.

His hands left her breasts and he leaned up to slip one of his thick fingers into her cunt, he moved quickly, curling his finger so he could carress that spot inside of her that made her buck against him as she played with her nub, he worked his finger continuesly as he slipped another finger into her arse. Sansa threw her head back and moaned loudly as the feel of both fingers fucking her in both holes at the same time sent shockwaves of pleasure rippling throughout her body.

Sandor stopped, withdrew his fingers and once again pushed against her hips with his, man handling his cock so it pushed against her cunt, slicking himself up, one of his hands grabbed her buttocks and he pressed his cock against her tight wet ass. He began pushing against the tightness and sansa felt him readying himself as he slowly pushed the tip of his cock into her ass, she stopped carressing her nub and allowed herself to feel the plessure coursing through her as he slowly pushed deeper into her, she kept her body still and felt heself accommodate around him until he was buried to the hilt.

He began to withdraw and then push himself back into her, building up his rhythm. Sansa closed her eyes and moaned loudly as she felt him fuck into her tight behind. One of Sandors hands grasped her hair and pulled it sharply backwards and sansa moaned throatily and he fucked her like the dirty princess she was.Her hand found her nub again and she flicked it, in time with sandors thrusts, she could hear him panting behind her, allowing his own groans to be relased as he fucked into her.

"Harder" sansa moaned and her hound responded immediately and thrust his hips into her more forcefully. She felt her pleasure building as she rubbed her nub and sandor worked tirelessly behind her. The sting In her scalp as sandor continued to pull her hair, his grunts from behind her as he held off his peak, waiting for her, the feel of his thick manhood fucking harder and faster into her arse and the sound of his balls slapping against her caused her pleasure to build and swirl inside of her, nearing her peak she rubbed her nub faster, pinching and sqeezing it when sandor leaned forward, adjusting his position within her and groaned into her ear " come for me little bird" and she exploded against him, her muscles contracting around him, moaning his name as he too relased himself deep into her. She rode the crest which heightened when she felt his cock pulsating inside her and heard him moan her name as he held her in place as he finished his release.

Sandor slowly withdrew from her and fell onto the bed pulling her with him, she was scooped against his chest, his arm wrapping around her waist and he threw a leg over one of hers to encase her in his warmth. As her breathing slowed and her eyes drifted closed she thought again that she should be scandalised...but why? this is one of the greatest pleasures there is in life and she is sharing it with one of the greatest men.....


End file.
